


something in your throat that wants to get out

by clytemnestras



Series: Fem Feb 2020 [1]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: blocking out the thought is how we get by when we get it wrong
Relationships: Laura Wilson | Persephone/Lucifer/Sakhmet, Sakhmet/Laura Wilson | Persephone
Series: Fem Feb 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	something in your throat that wants to get out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



"You have history," Laura says, letting Luci crowd her up against the exposed brick wall, scuffing the bared skin of her shoulders, her arms. A little burn, to remember the fire by.

Luci twitches a brow and flicks her tongue around her slightly pointed canine. "What can I say, I always wanted to be a centrefold."

Laura can feel herself flush warm, a sense-memory washing over her of scrutinising the photos, Luci and Sakhmet entwined, half-lidded and devouring. Of placing herself in one or the other's skin, imagining Luci's cool fingers, Sakhmet's sharp nails. Of wearing the proof of someone else's glory branded onto her eternally imperfect skin.

And something else - 

"Wait, this didn't happen like this." Laura's head tips back against the wall with a pronounced thud, ringing through her spiralling senses. "We never, you -"

Luci presses her mouth against the subtle swell of Laura's collarbone, worrying the fragile skin with her teeth. "So what? This way's much better."

Her eyes flare red and Laura sees the fire flash through her, the falling bodies, the handcuffs. Luci snatches off Laura's wig and traces her ear with her angular nose. "Prince of lies, baby. My wish is my command. You want a better ending? A  _ happy _ ending?"

Her tongue slips out, undoing everything Laura knows, all she remembers, all she is. 

"I'm dreaming." 

Luci laughs, a low, gruff thing that quivers through Laura's chest. "Dreams are lies too, darling, just dressed up, unbidden. I'm here, you're here…"

Something purrs beside her, runs a nail down the side of her throat. Laura can't make herself look at Sakhmet or she might just shake apart in the green room, swaddled in godhood.

"She can be here, too, if you want. The real deal and everything."

Sakhmet laughs, draws Laura's chin up so the length of her throat is exposed. "I'm  _ hungry _ ," she growls, sniffing at the air around them. She licks a bead of sweat from Laura's clavicle and makes a satisfied sound then pokes her between the ribs with one gold-tipped talon. "You're hungry, too. And  _ ripe _ ."

_ This is all my dreams come… dreamt.  _ Laura grabs a fistful of Luci's shirt, pulling her in and apart. "Fuck it," she says, arching for both of their attention. "I want the floor show."

Luci drags her hand down Sakhmet's hip, little tongues of flame following her fingers and Sakhmet sighs and sways to the song of Laura's heartbeat. Pulling backward, performing for their captive audience. They fit like that, fire and fang, lines intersecting on the axis of chaos and Laura - Laura will be the willing sacrifice.

"Wait," she breathes, striding towards them both, pulling off her stupid costume as she goes. She fists her hand in Luci's short hair and kisses her hard, bold now, starving. "Promise me I'll remember this in the morning."

Luci smiles against her mouth, hands firm and furious on the curve of Laura's waist, wandering thumbs teasing her sinful descent. "I never promise anything," she says, at the same time Sakhmet purrs "Who says you'll survive the night?"

  
  


*

Sakhmet still likes the trick. The little puff of flame. She sprawls out along Laura's body, comfortable there until she isn't, until body heat is too much and she needs to slink off in isolation.  _ Probably to groom herself.  _ Laura offers her a drag of the lit cigarette but she flicks her nose up at it. She may like the dot of light in the dark but her cravings run a little rawer than nicotine.

"You like me when I'm being the other bad guy, don't you?" Laura scratches behind Sakhmet's ear, fingers teasing out the hair that she took such pleasure in ruining, wanting to feel a bit of pushback after Sakhmet had so thoroughly torn through her. "Morally… flippant." 

She remembers the harsh shape of those words on Baal's tongue. PR wrecking crew, the killer and the cannibal. (And the fucking  _ ghost.) _

The feeling of fury is less close, now, but still pulses through her as brightly as divinity.  _ She deserved it _ . Emancipation via your head as-fucking-splode.

"Not bad," Sakhmet yawns, nails dragging half-lucid patterns on the skin of Laura's inner thigh. A pentagram, a house with an X through the middle, the finger never leaving the canvas of her skin. "Just chaotic. Aren't you bored of the awful lawful, Percy?" 

Laura's dress has white ribbing, cutting lines through the depthless black. Her bra, too, detailed by careful white bows Sakhmet worried and unfurled for twenty minutes with her teeth. It's only half on purpose, the way all of this is a sick ouroboros. Sakhmet doesn't comment, but Laura knows the imagery well enough. The claw marks sting all the same.

She bites her lip. Baph would love this, arguing character alignments like the obsessive, thorough little geeks they are. Luci would hate this, spending too much time analysing and not enough setting the world on fucking fire.

"If you're hungry, you should eat," she says, inhaling deep, watching the smoke paint her a white-ish mirage, a dreamed thing.

Sakhmet sinks her teeth into Laura's thigh, eyes glowing a hooded gold in the relative dim. 

She thinks,  _ I can be the bad guy,  _ extinguishing the cigarette on the mahogany dresser, the embers flickering like a vacancy sign. 

"Fuck me like an animal," she hisses lowly in Sakhmet's ear, grinning against the skin.

Sakhmet licks lightly at the blood on Laura's thigh and flicks open her torn bra with a twitch of her sharpened nail, trailing the skin on the way down. "Sorry baby, I don't do covers." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! [@bohemicns](http://www.bohemicns.tumblr.com), let's chat!


End file.
